The Even Stevens Movie
'''The Even Stevens Movie '''is a 2003 American Disney Channel Original Movie that is based on the Disney Channel Original Series Even Stevens. It premiered on June 13, 2003, serving as the series finale. The movie drew an audience of 5.1 million viewers. Plot Louis ruins Ren's junior high graduation after he plays a prank on Coach Tugnut. Meanwhile, Gil breaks up with Ren, so she takes a job babysitting Beans. After Ren and Louis get into a fight and accidentally hurt Miles McDermott, he talks the Stevenses and Beans into going on a vacation, which is the set of a new reality TV show called Family Fake Out. It is set on the fictional island of Mandelino, which is only a short distance off the California coast. Louis accidentally destroys the house they were meant to live in, making the island's natives shun them and forcing them to live on their own. The family separates into two groups pitted against each other. Both groups encounter various situations, such as facing starvation and a "killer squirrel." Ren seeks solace with a native named Mootai and they fall in love. He's an actor named Jason who is supposed to fall in love with her to boost ratings, but he is genuinely interested in her. Louis' best friend, Twitty and girlfriend, Tawny, come to the island to rescue them. Twitty is caught by the show's staff, but he escapes and shuts down the equipment monitoring the Stevens groups. Louis' older brother Donnie finds Tawny, and the newly-reconstituted family comes together and learns the truth. They unite with Twitty and Tawny to stop Ren from killing Louis, because she believes he sold her and her new boyfriend out after being told by one of the island's natives. Ren corners him on a cliff, and despite the protests of the family and Miles McDermott, the show's host, who tells her the truth, she pushes him off to his apparent death, much to the viewers' and Miles' horror. As Miles breaks down in guilt, a helicopter from another reality show, "Gotcha" appears and says that Louis is safe and that the Stevenses had tricked Miles; they planned a charade to get back at him for what he had done to them. The family chases Miles away to punish him for all of his torment. Louis tells Ren that as his sister, he loves messing with her, but he would never do anything to hurt her. He then suggests she start a relationship with Jason back on the mainland. Jason comes and apologises to Ren for stringing her along, but Ren forgives him and says she understood he was just doing his job as an actor. Jason confesses that when he told her he loved her, he wasn't acting and his feelings were real. After the family returns home and Beans pops up to distract their dinner yet again, Ren and Louis argue about who let Beans in the house. The movie ends with The Twitty Stevens Connection singing "Dream Vacation." Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Steven Anthony Lawrence as Beans *Tim Meadows as Miles McDermott *A.J. Trauth as Alan Twitty *Margo Harshman as Tawny Dean *Fred Meyers as Tom *Dave Coulier as Lance LeBow *Keone Young as Chief Tuka *Lauren Frost as Ruby Mendel *Kenya Williams as Monique Taylor *Walker Howard as Laylo / Patrick Green *Josh Keaton as Mootai / Jason Holdstead *Kyle Gibson as Gil *George Anthony Bell as Principal Wexler Reception The Even Stevens Movie was the most-watched cable program on June 13, 2003, including dominating among kids 6-11 and tweens 9-14, and drawing 5.1 million total viewers. DVD Release The Even Stevens Movie was released on DVD and VHS on June 28, 2005 in Region 1 countries. Category:Even Stevens Category:Films Category:2003 Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies